Haunting Dreams
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: This is a cute little fic starring Ken. He's having some bad dreams, so he calls TK for help. And TK's advice leads him to confess his love for a girl. Ken/???


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I'm making no money writing these stories. Please do not sue me, for I just blew all my money on Christmas presents. There is nothing for you.

A/N - This is about Ken being stalked by an evil digimon. When he turns to TK for help, TK gives him some interesting advice. TK/Ken FRIENDSHIP fic, and Ken/??? fic. 

means a dream, ' ' means someone's thinking, and " " means someone's speaking.

**__**

Haunting Dreams

By: Silent Artist

Tears flowed steadily down the pale cheeks of Ken Ichijouji. "Why?" he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "I just don't understand anymore."

For years the boy had been completely in charge of his life, but recently something was overpowering his control, making him hurt people, his friends. "Leave me alone," he begged. "Whoever you are, _what_ever you are, just leave me alone." Exhausted, he passed out on his bed, only to be thrown into another nightmare, not so different from the previous nights' nightmares.

There stood a shadowy figure, looming over a young boy with indigo hair. "What do you want?" the boy cried, no longer surprised that his voice was higher pitched. He was much smaller, un-aged from the years after his brother's death. "Would you leave me alone?"

"Join me, Ken. I can erase your years of torture."

"I'm not being tortured anymore. I... I don't want to join you. I don't want to erase the years. I would never have met..." His voice trailed off.

"Does Ken have a little girlfriend?" the figure sang, his deep voice ringing in young Ken's ears.

"No! I mean, oh, just leave me alone!"

The figure began to emerge from the shadows. Ken braced himself to wake up, but it didn't happen this time. "Oh, no. Let me out of here," he begged. Just before jerking awake, he caught sight of the evil, haunting digimon.

Ken sat straight up in bed. He cursed, wiping cold sweat from his face and forehead. 'TK,' was his first thought. 'He'll be able to help me. 'He's been a digidestined longer than anyone except Tai and the others, and I don't know them well enough to call them at three in the morning.'

He picked up his navy blue cordless phone and dialed his friend's phone number by memory. "Ken," TK Takaishi whined when he picked up the phone, "what now, man?"

Ken stared at the phone in shock. "How'd you know it was me?"

"No one else calls me at 3:00 except Kari, and she's at her grandmother's this weekend. What's the problem?"

"What makes you think there's a problem?"

"Normal people don't call at 3:00 to talk small talk."

"Yeah, well. It's no big deal. I just--"

"Needed to hear someone's voice. Yeah, yeah. I've heard the same story nearly every night for three weeks. I'm coming over." TK hung up the phone.

Ken cradled the receiver and sat back to wait for his friend. 'I can't believe this,' he grumbled silently. 'I didn't mean to get TK involved. I just need help.'

He heard the soft tap on the door. Pulling it open, he ushered TK inside and offered him a drink. "No thanks," TK declined. "Now, why do you insist upon calling me at 3:00 in the morning everyday?"

Ken took a deep breath. "This may sound kind of dumb, but I'm having nightmares. This, um, digimon is taking over my life. You know how sometimes I snap at people? Well, it's controlling me. Honestly," he added, seeing TK's disbelief. "And every night the digimon comes to me while I'm sleeping. But tonight was different. I saw the digimon."

"Who was it?" TK demanded breathlessly.

"Devimon."

TK was in shock. He regained his wits enough to ask, "Why... why'd you tell me?"

"Because... because I figured you'd know who he was. You've been a digidestined longer than anyone else I know."

"What about Tai and Matt and the others?"

"I couldn't call them at 3:00 in the morning."

"Oh." TK sat, stunned. "Why do you think it's happening?"

"Devimon keeps saying that he wants me to join him. He says he can erase my years of torment."

"Yeah, but why does Devimon want you?"

"What kind of digimon is Devimon, TK?"

"Fallen angel type."

"He wants me because my soul is filled with darkness."

TK sighed. "You and Kari should get together. Both of your souls are filled with darkness."

"She's got you, TK. She doesn't have a soul of darkness anymore."

"Well, now. I think you know the cure."

"TK... I don't know. I don't have... anyone in mind."

"Well, that's bull."

"What?"

"Come on, Ken. I'm totally onto you. You've been crushing on a certain someone for years. As if we don't notice that you stare at her everyday without fail. Give it up and tell her. You'll stop having the nightmares. When Kari told me how she felt, her nightmares stopped. Honestly, it's as simple as that."

"It's not going to be easy," Ken admitted. "I'll call her now."

"But, Ken..." TK didn't finish his statement. He just shrugged and let Ken be, well, Ken.

The phone rang on the other end, and Ken held his breath. He heard a female voice answer groggily, "Hello?"

"Mimi," he breathed softly (A/N - weren't expecting that one, were you?).

"Ken? It's 3:30 in the morning, kid. What's up?"

"I, um, needed to tell you something, but... it can wait, I guess."

"No it can't!" TK exclaimed, then covered his mouth with his hands and checked to see if he'd woken Ken's parents.

"Hi, TK," Mimi called.

"Mimi says hi, you loser," Ken recited. TK hit him and moved away to avoid his retaliation.

"Tell her," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ken grumbled. "Mimi, I have a confession to make. I, um, I... I... I..."

"Ken, you're repeating yourself."

"I am? I mean, of course, I am. I love you," he blurted, so embarrassed that he hung up immediately. "I'm such a loser," he yelped, then checked to make sure his parents didn't wake up. Luckily, they were sound sleepers.

TK smirked sympathetically. "Well, it could have been worse. You could have hung up when she answered. At least she knows who to call back." The phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

Ken snatched up the phone. "Sorry," he mumbled as a greeting. "I guess we got disconnected."

"That's a lie. You hung up." As usual, Mimi saw right through him. "And I didn't get to answer you. I love you, too."

"It's okay, Mimi." Ken paused. "You what?"

Mimi giggled softly. "I love you, silly. I've been waiting for so long for you to tell me."

Ken was at a loss for words. "Score!" cried TK, covering his mouth again.

"See you tomorrow, Ken," Mimi offered, yawning sleepily.

"Bye, Mimi. Love you."

"Love you."

"I'm going home," TK told him. "Night, lover boy."

"Night, TK. Thanks."

"No problem." With that, TK walked out the door and went home.

Ken went back to sleep, having one final dream.

"Ken, you disappointed me," Devimon said, looming menacingly over a much younger boy.

"Deal with it." This time, Ken was in no mood to deal with Devimon.

"Fine, Ken. Your years of pain will haunt you forever. Be happy now; it will not last."

"Liar," Ken snarled. "I'll be happy forever, as long as I've got Mimi."

Ken jolted awake again, still hearing Devimon's haunting laugh. 'I'll be happy,' he thought convincingly. He rolled over and fell back asleep, this time in a dreamless sleep.

~~ The End ~~

A/N – This was originally a request fic on my other pen name **Silent Artist**. But that was a complete dud, so this is going here now. Um, yeah, so please review. Flames allowed, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. Flames are accepted, but they will only be erased to use for s'mores.


End file.
